Rain
by lilswmr427
Summary: Annabeth can't concentrate when it's raining. That doesn't mean that she doesn't appreciate it, though.


Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, loved making battle plans. When it came to Percy's 16th birthday, she wanted to be ready. Ready for anything. One thing to make this happen, however, was concentration. That means silence.

Today, Zeus did not want to cooperate with her.

Knowing that she would get nothing done, Annabeth closed her notebook and went to the window. The rain.

Simple things in life often make it all the more complicated.

The rain. The pureness of the water. No matter how it came down, it was always clean and refreshing. When it hit your body, most would run for cover. If you stood and let it fall on you, then you would really understand how much of a gift it really is.

Exactly how Annabeth preferred her life to be.

But even in these hard times, the simple things in life would make it all better; more pure. You never know what day will be your last.

* * *

Five hours later, it was still raining. Yet, the rain had brought on a whole new, yet familiar topic to Annabeth. One so different from the rain she had thought to be a nuisance.

Water. Percy Jackson.

With the war with the Titans, she just didn't know whom to trust. Luke picked her up at age seven. He was a big brother. He was her childhood savior. It was a different feeling than how she thought of Percy, however.

With Percy, every time she was around him, she was safe. Nothing could harm her.

Just like her home shielding her from the rain.

* * *

Two years. It had been over two years since Kronos had been blasted to pieces. Annabeth wouldn't want her life any other way. Even if it was raining outside and she was supposed to be walking to the park with Percy.

Perfection. That was what the rain reminded her.

She retreated a sigh when someone was at her door.

"One minute, Percy!" Annabeth shouted. "I'll be right out."

She opened the door to him.

"Hi Annabeth." Percy said, " Beautiful day outside. Want to take a walk?"

"In the rain?"

"Mhmm."

"I'll just go and get my umbrella then."

"You won't need it. Come on."

He took her hand as they walked down the streets.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain. There must be a reason you wanted to come and walk with me on a Tuesday."

"No reason."

"None at all?"

"Nope."

"We'll see about that."

They continued to walk down the street. It seemed like they would never stop, until they reached Central Park.

To say that it was muddy would be an utter understatement.

Taking one step into the ground, their feet sunk in two inches. Nonetheless, Percy grabbed Annabeth's other hand and started to twirl her around in the rain and mud. The perfect rain.

"Hey Percy? Can we go sit somewhere?"

They both went and sat on a wet, muddy park bench under a tree.

"Not one of your brightest ideas to pick a spot under a tree, you know." Annabeth told Percy.

"Wouldn't Thaila be a little mad if Zeus struck this particular tree?" Percy questioned.

"Well, yeah."

"So this is one of my brightest ideas ever. Thanks for the compliment, Wise Girl."

"You're quite modest."

"Aren't I? It was, in fact, my idea to come and play in the mud."

"Which should make sitting under a tree Einstein worthy."

"Why do you always have to be so mean?" Percy whined.

"I will never make things easy on you."

"Touché."

And with that, Annabeth lightly kissed Percy on the lips.

"You know, Percy, those puddles over there remind me of you. Of you and me."

"Can I ask how?"

"The puddles are imperfect circles; yet the perfection of the rain make the puddles seem all the more perfect."

"Yeah, they're perfect for splashing pretty girls named Annabeth…" Percy mumbled.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Oh nothing… I'll just show you."

On that word, Percy Jackson, invulnerable demigod son of Poseidon, began to splash Annabeth Chase, designer of Olympus and demigod daughter of Athena with the water in the puddles.

Even though the two were imperfect by themselves, with one another, they were made perfect.

Just like the rain.

* * *

A/N How did you like it? My first one-shot. It was raining and I got this idea. Hope it isn't too cliché.

Review!


End file.
